A Bird in the Hoof/Gallery
"I'm late!" Fluttershy Medic.PNG|No creature is too small in need of Fluttershy's assistance. Fluttershy1 S01E22.png|Fluttershy: Always happy to help little woodland creatures. Fluttershy2 S01E22.png|A chipper Fluttershy. Mr. Mouse and his family.png|Just follow Dr. Fluttershy's orders! Fluttershy its nothing S01E22.png Angel spots the time.png|Something's wrong with Angel! Fluttershy3 S01E22.png|Bunny bump! Fluttershy4 S01E22.png|And face splat! Angel and the time.png|Look at the time! Angel and Clock S1E22.PNG Angel wants to be a clock S01E22.png|Angel is a clock Angel running S01E22.png Fluttershy thinking S01E22.png Fluttershy "running out of time?" S01E22.png Fluttershy trying to guess S01E22.png Angel excited S01E22.png Late.png Fluttershy 108.png Fluttershy realizes she is late.png|Fluttershy realizing she's late for the brunch Fluttershy realized what shes late for S01E22.png Angel pointing at his nose S01E22.png Fluttershy worried S01E22.png Angel Fell Over S1E22.PNG Fluttershy doesnt know what to do S01E22.png Fluttershy at a mirror.png|Is her mane ok? Fluttershy and her closet.png|Fluttershy must be holding onto Twilight and Pinkie's gala dresses Fluttershy maybe shouldnt go S01E22.png|"Maybe I shouldn't go" Fluttershy AHH late-W 6.3200.png Fluttershy7 S01E22.png Fluttershy going to the brunch S01E22.png Fluttershy thanking Angel.png|Thank you Angel! Angel wasting no time.png|Hurry up! Fluttershy8 S01E22.png Angel slamming the door S01E22.png Angel and the lock.png|Now go along Fluttershy! To the party Rainbow and the guards.png|Rainbow Dash wonders what the guards' pay is like Rainbow Dash trying to get the the guard's attention S1E22.png|Helloooo? Rainbow Dash making funny face S1E22.png|Aren't I a totally, silly pony? Rainbow stretch S01E22.png|Nyah Nyah! Funny face RD S1E22.png|I think I'm gonna vomit... Expressionless guard.png|Apparently not... Rainbow really wants the guards attention.png|Anyone there?!?! Rainbow Dash Derp S1E22.png|Apparently, Rainbow thought impersonating Derpy would get a rise out of the guards. It didn't. Rainbow fails to amuse the guards S1E22.png|Rainbow fails to amuse the guards Fluttershy arrives S01E22.png|Can I come in? Royal guards prevent Fluttershy from entering S01E22.png|Nope! Fluttershy scared S01E22.png Fluttershy is leaving S01E22.png Twilight the bouncer.png|Luckily Twilight is there to confirm who she is! Fluttershy may go through S1E22.png|"She's on the list!" Unbaked pies S01E22.png|Future Cupcakes Spike rings the bell S01E22.png|Ding, pies are done. Mr cake about to deliver the muffins S1E22.png|Delivery on the way Spike bakes the pies.png|Who needs an oven when you have Spike? Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake being presentable S1E22.png Fluttershy and awkward Twilight S01E22.png Twilight sweat S01E22.png A nervous Twilight.png|Twilight hoping everything goes well Fluttershy9 S01E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight1 S01E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight2 S01E22.png Fluttershy10 S01E22.png Fluttershy happy S01E22.png Rarity S01E22.png|Did I over dress? Rarity0 S01E22.png|Don't you touch me! Rarity1 S01E22.png Rarity scared for her dress S1E22.png Which is which.png|Which food should she eat first, the pie or the lettuce or what is it?! Applejack S01E22.png Sandwich with meat? S1E22.png|A sandwich.....WITH MEAT! D: Applejack doesn't know what to eat first 1 S01E22.png Applejack doesn't know what to eat first 2 S01E22.png Applejack doesn't know what to eat first 3 S01E22.png Applejack "I'm not hungry" S1E22.png|Applejack gives up Pinkie loves pie.png|Who loves pie? Pinkie Pie! Chocolate fountany goodness.png|She also loves chocolate... Celestia cupcake S01E22.png Pinkie and Celestias cupcake.png|...and stealing royal cupcakes? Mr and Mrs Cake taken aback S1E22.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake aren't at all happy with how Pinkie is acting... Mrs. Cake dashing S1E22.png Mr. Cake compensates S1E22.png Mr. Cake apologizes S1E22.png Celestia brunch S01E22.png|Eating and drinking in a beautiful princess way. Mrs. Cake call to action S1E22.png|''"Empty teacup at four o' clock!"'' Mr. Cake call to action S1E22.png|''"I see it, honey bun!"'' Mr. and Mrs. Cake filling tea S1E22.png Mr. Cake filling tea again S1E22.png Celestia and her tea S1E22.png|Making sure the Princess always has a drink Celestia grin S01E22.png Celestia fraud S01E22.png|Fake sip. Celestia gotcha S01E22.png|Yeah! Princess Celestia says gotcha S1E22.png|"Gotcha!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake S1E22.png Twilight worry S01E22.png Twilight hiding S01E22.png Fluttershy and Celestia.png|Fluttershy and Celestia talking about animals Fluttershy talking to the Princess S01E22.png Fluttershy11 S01E22.png Celestia and featherless Philomena S01E22.png|Is that bird okay? Fluttershy oh my S01E22.png Philomena in her cage S01E22.png|Philomena in her royal cage A mumbling guard.png|murmur murmur murmur... Rarity scared for her dress S1E22.png Twilight drinking S01E22.png Twilight shocked S01E22.png|Twilight is shocked at the brunch ending so early Celestia thanking everyone for the meal.png|Celestia thanks everyone for coming and allowing her to know them better Fluttershy worried about Philomena S01E22.png Applejack4 S01E22.png Ponies leaving S01E22.png Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png|A hyper Pinkie kicks another pony in the face Rarity4 S01E22.png|"Nopony move, and the dress won't be hurt!" A well fed Applejack.png|While Applejack leaves with the jackpot Twilight is relieved S1E22.png|At least nothing bad happened Taking care of Philomena Fluttershy takes Philomena home S01E22.png|Fluttershy decides to look after Philomena Fluttershy taking care of Philomena S01E22.png|Fluttershy wishes she could remedy the phoenix "problem" quickly. A worried Fluttershy.png|Too bad Philomena doesn't look too good Philomena head bonk 1 S01E22.png|To the left... Philomena head bonk 2 S01E22.png|To the right... Fluttershy covering Philomena S01E22.png|Hush now. Fluttershy12 S01E22.png Too hot.png|TOO HOT! Too cold.png|T-t-too coooooold... Fluttershy13 S01E22.png Fluttershy taking care of Philomena2 S01E22.png Fluttershy sitting like a person.png|She's sitting like a person! Medicine bleh.png|Bleh, medicine Philomena yummy S01E22.png|Yummy! Fluttershy always works S01E22.png Smug fluttershy.png|Smug Fluttershy Fluttershy didnt see that coming S01E22.png Philomena doesn't take her medicine S01E22.png|''Almost always'' Fluttershy and a new friend S01E22.png Fluttershy and a new friend1 S01E22.png Fluttershy singing S01E22.png Hummingway sings.png|Fluttershy tries to get Philomena to sing to feel better Fluttershy singing again S01E22.png Fluttershy waiting for Philomena to sing S01E22.png Fluttershy smile S01E22.png Philomena eating S01E22.png|She's eating mouse food Fluttershy smiles S01E22.png|Wait. . . . . Philomena spitting up food S01E22.png|And barfs it back up. Fluttershy hmm2 S01E22.png|Heh. . .um. . . ok then. . Fluttershy humidifier S01E22.png Fluttershy deep breath S01E22.png Philomena relaxing S01E22.png|Relieving... Fluttershy uhm S01E22.png Fluttershy disappointed S01E22.png Fluttershy made soup S01E22.png Fluttershy daww S01E22.png Bleh soup.png|You don't want soup either? Philomena drowned S01E22.png Fluttershy and Philomena2 S01E22.png Fluttershy hmm S01E22.png A warm bath.png|So much for a bath... Aromatherapy.png|...or aromatherapy... Philomena breathing S01E22.png|Smelly... Fluttershy hmm3 S01E22.png Ointment.png|...or ointment Fluttershy16 S01E22.png Fluttershy14 S01E22.png Fluttershy15 S01E22.png Twilight sneakily helps Who is at the door.png|Oh dear, someone's at the door... Fluttershy Scared S01E22.png|Oh hi Twilight! Twilight finds Philomena S01E22.png|YOU TOOK WHAT? Philowat.png Fluttershy worried S01E22 (2).png Fluttershy18 S01E22.png Fluttershy do you S01E22.png Fluttershy banished S01E22.png Fluttershy in a dungeon S01E22.png Fluttershy in a dungeon in the place she is bannished S01E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight 3 S01E22.png Into the basket you go.png|Quick, hide her in the basket! Philomena delayed cough S01E22.png Fluttershy 17 S01E22.png|(This picture is out of order, someone please fix it.) Twilight surprised tail S01E22.png|Help, my tail is possessed! Have you seen this bird.png|Before the guards see! Guards ask Twilight S1E22.png|The guards ask about Philomena Covering up.png|There's no birds here? I've Got A Secret.png Covering up with coughing.png|Covering up Philomena's coughing with their own fake illnesses Confused Guards S1E22.png|The guards aren't sure, what to think Twilight pushing guards out S1E22.png|Twilight gets rid of the guards Guards leaving S1E22.png|The guards leave Twilight and the medicine.png|Philomena has to have her medicine it seems Philomena capsule S01E22.png|Insert medicine here please. Philomena itchy S01E22.png|Itchy...tasty... Philomena in a neck cast S01E22.png|Tough love! Philomena cone S01E22.png|Look at me! I'm a metal detector! Philomena rolling S01E22.png|And I'm rolling! Twilight smells soup S1E22.png Twilight one step ahead S1E22.png Twilight tough love S1E22.png Twilight devilish look S1E22.png|I don't think I like the look on her face right now... Twilight 2nd devilish look S1E22.png Chasing Philomena Philomena escapes S01E22.png|Philomena finally escapes Fluttershy running after Philomena S01E22.png|Fluttershy chases her out the door. The bird looks like this.png|The guards are showing posters of Philomena now Philomena disguised S01E22.png|Handy disguise you've got there... Birdstache.png|Who is that? Twilight and Fluttershy describing Philomena S01E22.png|A bird in disguise Fluttershy and Twilight thinking where to look for Philomena S01E22.png A vandalising bird.png|Vandalising the missing posters so nobody will find her Twilight sneaks past Royal Guards S01E22.png|Tippy-hoof Twilight. Twilight and Fluttershy collide S01E22.png Rainbow Dash wants a race.png|Are you guys racing?!? Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie playing at the fountain S01E22.png Fluttershy "excuse me" S01E22.png|Pinkie on top of Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie on top of Fluttershy S01E22.png|Oh hey! Rarity5 S01E22.png|"Beg your pardon." Twilight strong S1E22.png|"Put me down!" Rarity6 S01E22.png|"What in tarnation--" Philomena losing her last feather S01E22.png Fluttershy "come down from there" S01E22.png|"Philomena, come down from there! You'll hurt yourself!" Philomena turns to dust Bald bird is bald.png|Philomena is completely bald... Philomena faking S01E22.png|...and died for being bald... Philomena faking2 S01E22.png|Is there such disease of dying for being bald? Fluttershy wings missing S1E22.png|Fluttershy rushes in to save her. Bald bird is dead.png|...and falling... Bald bird is on fire.png|...and on fire? Fluttershy dolphin dive S01E22.png Fluttershy gasp S01E22.png Fluttershy19 S01E22.png|Catch the bird Epic group GASP S1E22.png|Ponies' gasp! Fluttershy holds Philomena's ashes S01E22.png|Fluttershy holding the charred remains of Philomena Royal guards surprised S01E22.png|Royal Guards' gasp! Busted.png|Celestia finds her bird's ashes A sad Fluttershy.png|Poor Fluttershy feels awful for taking the bird and not being able to nurse her back to health, and now has to deal with Celestia? Twilight your majesty S1E22.png Fluttershy didn't know any better S01E22.png Twilight it was my fault S1E22.png Twilight let me do this S1E22.png Pinkie Pie no it's my fault S1E22.png Pinkie Pie what are talking S1E22.png|Wait, what were we talking about again? Fluttershy apologises.png|A sad Fluttershy apologizes to the princess... Fluttershy sad S01E22.png Princess Celestia talking to Philomena's ashes S01E22.png|Celestia telling Philomena to stop fooling around. Philomena the Pheonix Philomena emerges from the ashes S01E22.png|...only for Philomena to come back to life! Philomena renewed S01E22.png| Philomena in all of her glory Princess Celestia shows Philomena to Fluttershy S01E22.png|Philomena is a phoenix Fluttershy20 S01E22.png|"A phoenix?" Fluttershy amazed by Philomena S01E22.png Celestia cheering up Fluttershy.png|Celestia explains to Fluttershy that Philomena is a phoenix and that every so often she has to pluck all her feathers out to refresh herself Philomena returns back to Celestia S01E22.png|''It's the ordinary life cycle of a phoenix'' Fluttershy and the new Philomena S01E22.png Philomena prideful S01E22.png Philomena oh! S01E22.png Philomena blushing S01E22.png| Phoenix blushing Philomena apologizes to Fluttershy S01E22.png|Philomena apologizes to Fluttershy for making her so worried Fluttershy with a feather in her hair S01E22.png Philomena gives Fluttershy a present S01E22.png|So thanks her with a present! Rainbow and Philomena S01E22.png|But a plotting Rainbow has another thing for Philomena to do... Guards tickled S01E22.png|EEP! The tickleness!! Philomena tickling Royal Guard S01E22.png|...Must...handle...! Guards laughing S01E22.png|Oh forget it, let us laugh! Everyone laughing.png|All's well that ends well. Production Mlp board sample ii by sibsy-d4apmuj.jpg|A storyboard from the episode, by Sabrina Alberghetti Category:Season 1 episode galleries